mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlankyXP/Tenacious waffle stealers...
HAI!!! So uh...I'm sure most of you noticed me ugly new avatar. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN AGES, I FEEL TEH AVATAR FITS ME!!! BWAAAAAAAH. Teh avatar has a red lantern to show me AzN Pride!!! lolololol So uh...if you're wonderin' how I made the character in it and stuff, I made it usin' this thingy. Basically, it's this thingy where you can use the MapleStory character sprites and stuff to like...uh...dress them up or sumthin'. MapleStory's this MMO thingy that I used to be obsessed with...you can just search it up on Google or sumthin' if you care. In case some of you need help usin' it, here be how: When you go on the site, choose "BannedStory 3" (I think the BannedStory 4 Beta is still bein' worked on). When you click it, teh button should probably appear again. Click it, and then obviously select teh language as "English". Select "Character Simulator" from the drop-down list (it should probably already be selected by default). Then proceed by pressin' "Start" or whatevah. It'll take a few minutes to load...and uh...now I shall tell how to create characters. Click the "Layers" button on the top of the application and select "Create Character Layer" on the menu. It'll seem that nothing has happened, but trust me, you needs to do it. Now, just select the button with the Maple guy grinnin' or whatever. It shall come up with the character window, where you can customize the eyes, hair, and skin. Adjusting this stuff should be pretty easy/self-explanatory...you can adjust the eye/hair color and character expressions under the "Misc." options. Now, teh clothes. Just select the Character Equipment button, which is the button below the one that opens the Character Windows. Teh one with the guy who be grinnin' in teh last button, only with a hat. You can find many different assortments of categories of clothing and stuff here, so go crazeh. On the bottom of the window are weird pictures, which represent each class (Warrior, Archer, Thief, Wizard, etc). Each section has different clothes for each class. In the game, you can only wear armor from the appropriate class you are in (however, anyone can wear Beginner clothes), but you can just mix and match clothes from other classes here. NX usually is like casual clothing or sumthin'. In the game, you'd normally have to pay for these items, like with real money. Needless to say, you don't have to pay to wear the stuff here, so don't worry. This be optional, but after that, you can adjust your character's like, pose or sumthin'. Click the window button thingy in the Layers Window. You can create more characters into the application by creating another character layer, and repeatin' teh steps above. You can switch between any layer usin' the Layer Window (just click the layer you wish to modify). After that, select the File button on the top left corner, and select "Save Image". The following window should pop up. You can choose to save a whole scene, or just an individual character, among other things. Once you're satisfied, save it somewhere in your computer (be sure when renaming it, don't forget to add .png to the end of the name). AND THEN YOU BE DONE. Upload it. I just felt like sharin' and makin' a blog about this...uh...SUSHI ATTACK!!! I guess you could post whatever you has made with it...if you're plannin' on makin' an avatar like me, you could use in-game MapleStory backgrounds or just make your own background. This would probably be good for creating visual appearances for characters in a fantasy-themed RP or sumthin'. Here be some of mine: ME!!! I know, I look like a guy... ...but you has to admit, TEH EYES ARE SOOO UBER KAWAII! AWWW, DON'T YOU JUST WANNA HUG ME??? Dimitri from Midnightwoman's Warrior RP. The eye color was actually originally white, but I used GIMP to make it more of a light blue. :O And the thing he be holding is a crossbow, not a gun!!! Category:Blog posts